


Broken

by Heart_The_Legend



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst I guess, Camp Counselor AU, So Max is adult, There will be self-insert, This takes place ten years after the official
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_The_Legend/pseuds/Heart_The_Legend
Summary: Things couldn't go any better when someone broke something precious to you.Something can be someone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Another shitty day to get fired in my shitty life especially,” Max sighed as he threw his worn backpack onto the other side of the bedroom without single damn, stomped across the kitchen and snatched a can of beer in the fridge as he, venomously, slammed the lid, went back to his bedroom and sat himself to the bed.

“IT’S A FUCKING WAL-MART!” He finished as he groaned in pure sheer of annoyance and anger to the man who made him lose the job.

“Yeah, they should’ve known about my ‘rebellious’ attitude! Fuck, I’ve been working for a month and it took them long to fire me!” He chugged the drink by force as his frustration slowly covered all over his presence that could roast of hundreds, wiped the bits of liquid with the smell of alcohol lingered on his tanned skin as the beer’s bitterness is out of league against the true meaning of this man’s bitterness.

“Tsk! Well, good fucking riddance, that guy is full of bullshit anyway!” The poor can was crushed by his single hand without problems and shoot it with ten points to the trash at the very corner.

He massaged the bridge of his nose as he looked around his messy surroundings that could’ve mistaken that the robber already crashed in to his pity party - A broken concrete wall with a ripped bland disguise of dark green along with the rotted ebony floor that were planted with full of crumpled papers, unfinished opened comics, crushed beer cans, and a stained blanket.

He laid his back down on the mattress with some springs coming out as he bored at the ceiling, listened to the thumping rhythm from his neighbor above and waited for the noise complaint arrived as he considered it as his usual routine.

“Well, great, what should I do to survive in this shithole?” It’s more of a hopeless statement than a hopeful question until he remembered something in his forgotten bag at the other side. He lazily stepped near with his trademark slouched back until his hand clutched on shoulder strap, walked back to his bed as he sat down and zipped it open to search a certain item at the abyss of his trashes.

“I remember that one flyer. I don’t remember what it says…” He hooked a flyer as it said the words haunted him as his eyes with the mixed colors of sea and greeneries went from boredom to shock.

“Oh… shit…” He murmured under his breath with mixed thousands of emotions that he couldn’t able to describe.

_HELP WANTED! CAMP CAMPBELL NEEDS A NEW COUNSELOR FOR THE FELLOW CAMPERS TO ENJOY THEIR SUMMER AS THE BEST!_

_CALL NOW!!_

_1-800-CampCampbell_

“Did the universe mock me? Out of all flyers I get, is the motherfucking summer camp I used to go when I was 10?!” He could’ve laugh at such ridiculous coincidence, but it turned to irony as he lost his job, and this is his only hope to survive with the descent salary for him to pay the rent.

That is, if he can handle his sanity, especially with **that certain man**.

“Well, better than nothing I guess.” He sighed as he knew he was defeated minutes ago, grabbed his phone from his pocket and typed in the phone number from the flyer. Once he pressed a call button, the ring quickly ended in less than a second, and he got a wholesome idea on who could be it.

“ **Hello! This is David from Camp Campbell! How may I help you?** ”

“ _Yep, just what I’ve fucking guess, same ol’ David alright! Still has his optimistic aura as I can feel it from the phone. Seriously, after ten years, he still doesn’t give up on working at that hellhole, and perhaps he will never be, even with millions of dollars.”_ Unknowingly, he smiled to finally hear ~~his favorite~~ old camp counselor’s voice after a decade since they’d last talked.

“Um, I’m here for the job as a camp counselor, are there still slots for it?” He could’ve imagined David trying not to cry in joy and is about to giddied up that his feet might’ve broken the wooden floor.

**_CRASH!_ **

“ **Sorry! I was so excited that I ended up break the floor.** ” Knowing about David’s future mishaps, especially if it’s on point, is something he always questioned to himself whether if it’s creepy or not, proud or not, disappointed or not, and yet the back of his mind said it’s okay.

“ _Yes, yes you are, David._ ”

“ **Okay, so what is your name sir?** ” Max forgot about his most painful phase, puberty, already happened, and he would not be surprised that David unable to recognize his voice he didn’t hear for ten years and maybe said the same about his matured looks. He wanted to lie to save himself from further embarrassment, but it might be the best to be honest especially this is his only way to get a job, even if it’s David.

“Davey, it’s me, Max.” He counted with his index, his middle and his ring before high-pitched screeched and another crash were heard. Max rolled his eyes of how exaggerated can David be.

“ **Oh, hi, Max! It’s been ten years since you left! How’s the school life? How’s it going over there? Do you have a new family? Oh, oh, who is your-** “

“David! Those questions will be fucking answered once I get the job. “

“ **Oh, yes, of course Max, but you need to clean up your mouth because I don’t want the campers got influenced in bad way, especially coming from you. Do you understand?** ” Not swearing is perhaps hardest thing since it is one of his natures and could tell everyone that he is in fact Max. But he will try his best to get money for the rent.

“Fine, let’s just get on with it.”

“ **Alright, there won’t be any interviews for you since I knew all of your strengths and weaknesses, I think. I’m sure you’ve gotten better since years had passed. And we’re very low on staff as most unable to handle children properly! I couldn’t see them get hurt!** ”

“Yes, David, I understand. And you might die alone with the little demons laughing on your corpse on how pathetic your life choices are.” As usual, David ignored the second sentence as his voice unwavered.

“ **So, Max, make sure you’re here tomorrow in the afternoon okay?** ”

“Yeah, yeah, bye…” He gulped on his upcoming word, but he was distracted by the receiver as his boisterous voice called out with teeth shined, unable to continue as the optimistic David said his farewell **.**

“ **Bye! Have a nice day Max!** ” The phone clicked as the screen notified that the call ended with him remained unmoved as him mind was turned off until he reluctantly back to the reality. He breathed in relief with a thin thread of regret for not saying the last single word, looked at the disappearance of his only happiness as the dark screen revealed his frowned state.

“… Dad…”


	2. Chapter 2

Max woke up as the bus gave him a small nudge on his head bumped against the window, realized he snoozed off, and he certainly doesn’t want to miss the destination’s station and walk all the way over to the camp. He has no idea if he has good photographic memory or not, but he knew his destination is near as he viewed the familiar blurring sceneries.

He peeked at his phone in his hand with still headphones on as the acoustic music continued playing to be relaxed with the gentle strums of the wind along the crisps of each steps were made, and it worked as he even drifted off to sleep awhile ago, noticed the time is almost at ten.

“ _I have bad feeling about this._ ” He tapped the screen to see the last message that was sent hour ago by none other than David. The text made him feel very uneasy as he took no delay to rush over his childhood summer camp, earlier than he supposed to be.

**Hey Max! Sorry for this, but I had to move your schedule tomorrow, so forgive me about that. :( - David**

“ _One thing for sure, David never ever changed the schedules, especially he was so excited to meet me. He probably might’ve got some issues but he could’ve just told me about it, even if it’s ‘I’m having issues’ line is enough for me to change my mind!”_ He knew he shouldn’t worry about it about over such silly reason, but he knew David more and it made him suspicion on lacking of reasons as David is a guy will say ‘no’ with sensible reasons.

Moments had passed that seemed to be forever as the bus braked to stop as the engine silenced with steams screeched out, and he grabbed his bag and stood up to get down as the transportation took no more time drive onto its next stop. His shoes met with familiar gritty dirt, and he looked up as the path lead him to the camp above, wasted no time to run as something told him he must hurry.

It’s his gut feeling again.

At the middle of the guide line, Max found a large silhouette at the horizon, his ‘mind’ said to pass along and no reason to hide but his ‘guts’ and ‘instincts’ told him to hide. Two against one, and the duo won as he hid behind the tree, waited for the passerby to be gone.

“ _That’s not just passerby. That’s-_ “

His eyes couldn’t believe as he witnessed a buff man with grey hair, torn camp clothes with few splats of crimson all over it, stomped in slow manner as he muttered something that he couldn’t catch on, but one thing for sure.

“ _IT’S FUCKING CAMERON!_ ” He is right about hiding, dead completely fucking right. He wanted to swallow, but he feared the older man could hear him. After the view of Cameron disappeared, he wasted no time to run as his adrenaline suddenly acted up.

Passed by under the heavy rain began minutes ago, passed by a wooden gate with Camp Campbell words, passed by every doors he kicked down, passed by his words as his two seagreen eyes met over with a lightning striked behind him as his legs have never been so shaky in his life.

“D-da… DAVID!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, sir, I required for you to answer all questions for the investigation about the victim’s case. I need your cooperation as you’re the only one whom witnessed the incident, understood?” The police woman inquired with a small notebook on her hand. She seemed to be shorter than Max and maybe David, but it is not important as he knew he had to be serious since this woman is the police.

“Yeah, yeah, just get on with it.” His usual rebellious attitude never changed after years, but it doesn’t mean it gotten worse. In fact, he did practice to be better for **someone** ’s sake. The policewoman doesn’t care about his words, though. He could tell she is more experienced than other police he met and has huge patience from glancing over her strict demeanor. He might be wrong, but she is still the police for crying out loud! Of course she had to be patient and bullshit!

“What is your name, work address and phone number sir?”

“The name’s Maxwell. I don’t have any job right now except I was about to apply as a camp counselor, which is shitty job but I had to because I was fired from fucking Wal-mart, until you-know-what-happened, and here is my phone number to save my breath.” He handed his cell phone to the trusted police as she gently grabbed it with her black gloved hands and hastely wrote it in her notes.

“I see, do you not mind borrowing your cell phone?” He shrugged, and the police confirmed as an affirmative, so she kept it in her pocket.

“Now what are your technical skills?”

“Well, I guess I know how to speak Hindi in which I don’t think it will be useful, very quick at knitting like clothes and stuff toys no matter what kind of fabrics you wanted me to do, keep my eyes open to suffer through 24 hours, if you give me a lot of black coffees that is. I guess that’s all.“

“That’s it? I think you have more skills.” He blinked two times on confusion before shrug of realization was used.

“Eh, yeah.“ He lied as he technically has one more skill he was proud of, and she scanned over him with her squinted dark brown eyes as it made the witness feeling uncomfortable before she opened her mouth.

“Are you perhaps good at manipulating someone by pushing their buttons?” He wide-eyed and started to sweat as he is, in fact, master at manipulating someone, especially who is ~~not~~ naïve like David, and the perfect example is that time when the batshit crazy cultist tried to sacrifice his friends for his own God. The police took note of it and said her apologies.

“Sorry, based from your reaction, I could tell you are good at it. It’s more of a guess than a statement by the way. Forgive me about it, but you must aware that I needed you to be more in details than be vague, understood?” He gulped as he had no idea how, but the police somehow figured out one of his best skills that may be dangerous once dug out through his lies especially from the law. This is why he hates polices until now and forever, but right now, this police in front of him doesn’t care.

“Aren’t you supposed to be suspicious about it?” She glanced to him before she gave him a reassuring smile. Honestly, it weirded him out especially when she has strict demeanor.

“Just because you’re good at manipulating, doesn’t mean you physically assaulted someone, unless, of course, you manipulated the assailant, or there are more skills you didn’t mention. Hey, maybe you should take a job as interrogator if you’re done with the camp!” He ignored that last sentence as he is still worried about why she didn’t get suspicious about it. She sighed as she couldn’t blame his anxiousness.

 “I mean, you may be a witness, but it doesn’t mean you’re ruled out to be suspect as victim’s assailant, and you are the only one went to the camp unless there is perhaps the mysterious third person I’m about to ask. Let us go back to my questions, shall we?” Max knew he need to be careful at answering or else his life will rot behind the bars, so he nodded in understanding.

“All right, ask away now.”

“So, when you first came to the Camp Campbell, did you see anyone else besides you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh? What are their physical descriptions?”

“He’s taller than me and David,” He raised his hand up above his head to show the height, “he has a huge ass muscles that can pack a lot of punches,” He flexed until he noticed his arms aren’t really beefy and glanced to the police, who seemingly trying not to laugh, and he gave her a bemused glare before he continued, “and he’s an old man with still grey-colored full grown hair, sideburns and his old mustache turned to beard. He still has his old camp clothes and it’s all torn up.” He continued to glare at her as the police turned her head away from him as she couldn’t help but chuckle at his gestures, and he began to suspect maybe she is not experienced police as he thought.

She cleared her throat, hummed as she continued writing with quick pace, tried to ignore his abiding glare until he rolled his eyes to her relief. Max muted himself before he gained courage to release his words as his nervousness hidden through his dead fish eyes.

“I think you know the criminal named ‘Cameron Campbell’.” That gotten her surprised as she would never ever thought to hear the name again. He smirked to see her reaction - a small tinge of fear in her widened eyes and her stance got slightly crooked. “ _Ha! Got my revenge!_ ”

“Yes, I heard of him. He is the wanted criminal for his illegal crimes that are confidential to tell to the civilians as told by the higher-ups. From the given information, he used to be the founder of this camp until the victim took his place, obviously you knew about it. I remember that he somehow escaped from the high-security prison, went missing about seven years ago and was declared dead. It seems he’s alive for all this time which is not surprising as he is wanted by the government, meaning he has a lot of skills that will benefit him, but I did not expect for him able to stay hidden for such years.”

“Now that saves a lot of time to explain shit! You could’ve asked that earlier.” Again, she ignored him and continued to do her task.

“So, what is the connection between the suspect and the victim?”

“David used to be one of his campers. That man is so naïve and blinded to that asshole’s true nature – A rich piece of shit with terrible morals. He looked up to him for some reason, but I have no idea what it is.”

“Until the victim is completely healed, he will be questioned for more details to his connection unless something happened to him. Now, what is the connection between you and the victim?” He knew she didn’t say ‘ **bad** ’ after something, so he will not go troubled again, but he already is and surprised for able to keep up with her. He breathed in and out to meditate his mind.

“I’m used to be one of his campers ten years ago and his eventual co-worker today. Oh, and I have no idea who is Cameron is except only met him in rare times, so don’t bother to ask our connection. That’s all.” Max wanted to say that he sees him as his father, but he decided not to say as it hurts especially…

“Quick and simple answer. Now, when, where and what were you doing during the incident?”

“I arrived on the bus station around ten’o clock from what I’ve last seen in my cell phone. During the midway on the only path to the camp, I found Cameron at the distance and hid behind the tree, and I was lucky to be quick enough to not get caught by him. He has blood around him which means he did attack **someone**. I rushed over and f-found-“He was never been so happy she cut him off.

“You found the victim afterwards. Now, in your own words, what is assailant’s ulterior motive for it?” Now this silenced Max as he flashbacked to his memories at parents’ Day. Neil and Nikki told him what happened to Cameron and they said he will get his ‘revenge’ on David in which it got him all very aware around David as he was worried for him until the summer camp ended.

“ _The bitter irony was that he fulfilled his promise. After all what I've donr, only to be all for damn nothing…_ ”

“Ten years ago, David is being usual idiot to call the parents to celebrate the parents’ day, and the last activity is show-and-tell, he figured out about why my parents won’t come, and then he and Gwen, the co-counselor, brought me to the pizzeria for me to be comforted. Because of me did not participate, Cameron got arrested due to his blabber and swore that he will get his revenge on him, and not on me. It’s more of my fault than David.”

“I can see it now. Do you know where is this person named Gwen?'” He shook his head as he had no idea where is she now since it’s been ten years.

“I think I wrote all the necessary informations, is there any additional information for you to say?”

“No, I don’t think I have anything to say.”

 “If I need more questions, I will inform you. Thank you for your cooperation Sir. Maxwell.”

“Just call me Max.”

“Ah, yes, of course, Max. Again, thank you for your given informations, now I must leave to continue the investigation.”

“Well, before that… why you didn’t ask my last name?” She turned to him as her thick aura around her deflated once she gave him a melancholic smile.

“In your eyes, I know what does a neglected child looks like. I’ve been through different kinds of child abuse cases, and those familiar eyes shown that you hate them because of how they treated you, right? You didn’t even call them family, just parents - The ones who made you in this cruel world.” He could feel something stuck in his throat and burning wet is about to come out from his eyes, but he succeeded on aborting the activation.

“That’s deep as fuck, but that doesn’t satisfy me.”

“Well, I got major at psychology might be enough.” Déjà vu is what is in Max’s mind.

“So you got a **useless** degree huh?”

“Yeah… but it’s **useful** for my investigation!”

“Anyways, you better go now or they’ll fire you!”

“Ha! It will take more years for me to get fired!” She left, but Max forgot to ask her name until he discovered a note at the ground with a name ‘Mel Closs’ and the phone number at the bottom.

“ _Good, if that asshole wants to beat my ass up, I’ll call her right away.”_


End file.
